Double Up
by Agatha2460
Summary: Set during 5x21, Exit Wounds. Some fluff that we didn't get to see. Emily


I thought I'd do my own interpretation episode 5x21, Exit Wounds, as there was some potential for a bit of Emily & JJ fluff in there. This is meant as a one-shot, but if I get inspired I may write a few more parts :) Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

"JJ, that's not the point!" Emily said, trying to remind her once again what the point actually was.

The blonde scoffed, her head falling back a little in despair, as they turned the corner onto the sidewalk. She knew Emily was stonewalling, she just didn't know why and wasn't going to give up so easily, "Well, are you gonna call him?"

"...Maybe" she replied nonchalantly, trying to keep her disgusted grimace to a minimum.

JJ sighed, rolling her eyes at the older woman, "Argh! Emily"

A silent 'what?' left Emily's lips before she found her voice, "Mick Rawson is an arrogant, over sexed, egotistical..."

"...Hot, British dude with a sexy accent, badge and gun. Just your type," the blonde concluded as she turned to gauge her friend's reaction.

Emily had only a second to think 'well, at least you got the last bit right' before JJ finally raises and drops her arms in defeat, "You know, I don't even get you sometimes."

"It wouldn't go anywhere!" She protests vainly.

"You don't know that!"

"I know our work schedules," The brunette quickly countered.

And to some extent it was true. Their work had left the majority of the team leaving their love life in a back burner. A moment of silence passed as JJ finally forced out her final words, not quite believing them herself, "Okay, you know what? Will and I make it work," before her eyes fell upon the sight before them.

The brunette breathed an internal sigh of relief as she saw their red headed friend bouncing up the sidewalk towards them, arms fully laden with bags of all shapes and sizes. She knew JJ would completely forget their conversation as soon as her eyes caught sight of all the gifts Garcia, the doting fairy godmother, had undoubtedly bought for her son.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Looks like we'll have to double up."_

JJ & Emily dropped their bags in the doorway as they finally made it to their dimly lit room. The liaison stood in the doorway as Emily fumbled clumsily along the wall, managing to kick every piece of furniture in her way, until she finally came to the light switch and flipped it on.

"Wow," the profiler said, her eyes scanning the room, "It sure is... cosy."

JJ laughed lightly, raising her eyebrows and smirking as she pointed behind the older woman, "and the bed looks even cosier."

The old wooden framed bedstead stood in the corner mocking the pair, barley big enough to be called a double.

"Really?" Emily drawled sarcastically. Turning to face the blonde, a small smile pulled at her lips as she produced a quarter from her pocket, "flip you for it?"

JJ chuckled, shaking her head, "What are you, like five? We can share the bed."

"Oh... Ok," Emily agreed, before her brain had fully processed what she was agreeing too.

The liaison smiled, picking up her bag and dropping it on one side of the bed before grabbing a few bottles from it, "I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

Emily nodded dazedly as she watched the blonde disappear into the bathroom, kicking the door shut with her foot behind her. Letting out a breathe she didn't realise she'd been holding, the profiler made her way to the other side of the bed and looked down at it willing it to appear bigger the closer she got. It was only one night; she could handle one night. At least she'd packed her sensible pyjamas and not the rather skimpy ensemble that had almost made it into her go bag.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

As JJ opened the bathroom door she noted Emily was already in bed and quickly turned the light out as to not wake her. She slowly crept across the room, eyes slowly focusing to the new light level just after she managed to kick her bag, "Shit!"

Emily's voice was groggy as she slowly sat up and looked into the darkness, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry!" JJ whispered, as she hopped the final few steps to the bed, "I didn't mean to wake you..."

Emily scooted over a little, her body hanging precariously over the edge of the bed as she lay on her back while JJ clambered in beside her, "Don't worry... I wasn't really asleep anyway."

It took a few minutes of JJ wiggling amongst the covers until she finally settled and let out a contented sigh. She spent a good few minutes staring at the ceiling before she slowly turned her head to gauge whether Emily was asleep or not.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered hopefully into the silence.

The profiler opened her eyes a little, turning her head towards the younger women, her voice raspy as she spoke, "...Sure."

"I want you to be honest with me, Em. No more stonewalling, ok?" the press liaison questioned confidently, trying not to lose her nerve.

Emily hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what the blonde could possibly want to ask her, before uttering an 'ok' in agreement.

"It's about Mick..." JJ started, feeling Emily immediately shift uncomfortably beside her, but persisted, "You're not interested in him at all, are you?"

A moment of silence lapsed before the older woman mustered the shortest response she could, "No. Not really."

The room grew quiet again, the soft metronome tick of the clock hand shifting becoming oddly relaxing to the pair.

"Emily?" JJ's voice was thick with sleep as she spoke.

It may have been dark but JJ knew Emily had rolled her eyes as she turned her head to face her once again, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Yes?"

JJ hesitated before her soft whisper filled the silence, "You're not really interested in men, are you?"

Emily was taken aback at the blonde's sudden bluntness, stunned into silence with baited breath. She could feel the muscle in her shoulders tense until she finally remembered that breathing was probably a good idea and released a shallow breath, turning away and gazing up at the ceiling. Her mind tried to process and compartmentalise, scrunching her face up a little in frustration as she could do neither.

She could hear her voice falter slightly as she finally uttered the only word that her brain could muster, "No."

The word was so quiet that JJ thought she'd imagined it. She hadn't expected Emily to give an honest answer; or any answer at all in fact. She'd expected the question to slip into the dark abyss of the night, never to be mentioned again. The waver in the profiler's voice hadn't gone unnoticed and it broke JJ's heart to think that Emily felt she couldn't share this with her before.

Slowly, a smile formed upon the liaisons lips. It felt good to know that Emily had trusted her enough not to throw up her walls in defence. The blonde let her hand shift beneath the sheets, her fingers tracing along the profiler's wrist before intertwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Goodnight Emily."

The brunette could feel the goose bumps linger where JJ's fingers had brushed against her skin and noted that she'd made no attempt to retrieve her hand. A small smile pulled at the corner of the older woman's mouth, "Goodnight Jennifer."


End file.
